Star Wars- Birth of Evil
by lordlottie01
Summary: Read the thrilling story: The twins are born, but in the hands of evil. Will the twins be on the side of justice? Or will Anakin/Darth Vader finally see sense? A/N: You guys can decide! Look on the page 'vote' in the story and tell me what you would like as a storyline! This is still ongoing!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars 31/12/13**

**Hey guys! These chapters were edited by the amazing author: njchrispatrick. He****'****s really good, check out his stories. He****'****s worked tirelessly to get me these chapters so you better like it! Enjoy the new and improved Birth of Evil! **

Chapter 1-The twins birth

"Its OK Padme, breathe", murmured Anakin quietly, squeezing her hand.

Padme gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain. Nothing hurt her, in her opinion, as long as Anakin lived and breathed; nothing would hurt her. She kept saying that repeatedly in her head as the first birth was made. With one last heave and great encouragement from Anakin, a baby slipped out. Padme breathed a sigh of relief, as the thought rushed through her head. _'__It__'__s over._'

The baby was immediately draped in white cloth and handed to Padme. "It's a boy", Anakin whispered in delight. He was utterly drenched in blood and embryotic fluid, and crying actively. "Listen to that fine set of lungs", whispered Anakin in delight as the wailing grew louder.

"We-we both agreed on the name Luke, A-Anakin, muttered Padme faintly. For some reason instead of the pain decreasing it started _increasing! _

"Padme what's wrong", cried Anakin. Padme felt the baby being moved from her lap. As her vision began to fade, she saw Anakin turn and yell at the birth droid. "HELP HER SHE'S HAVING TWINS!" he shrieked.

Padme would've flinched with the amount of unknown venom ringing in her head, if she had the energy. Why was Anakin so angry?

Her eyes suddenly didn't co-operate with her, and she felt her eyesight slowly shut down…Anakin's voice pounded through her head repeating the same thing over and over again. "You can do this". You can do this!"

'He is right, I can do this!' her mind cried out. Positive energy flowed through Padme's system, but the pain flowed through more. Padme could hear her own screams being torn from her throat, as her knight in shining armour lifted her up…


	2. Chapter 2- Dead or Alive?

Star Wars 31.12.13

Chapter 2- Anakin or Darth Vader?

_APOV- Anakin__'__s Point of View_

I held her lifeless body in my arms, and knew what I had to do. Time was running out for my love, and I had to do it. I had to leave. She was already unconscious and clinging onto dear life. I quickly scooped up poor baby Luke and ran out of the ward, hoping to be unnoticed.

But things don't always go to plan. I stared solemnly at my angel in my arms as I ran. Tears were already running down my cheeks, no matter how much I tried to stop it. Just as I was about to leave, I bumped into Obi-Wan. Most awkward moment of my life.

"Anakin, what are you doing?!" demanded Obi-Wan. Concern was clear in his ocean blue eyes. "Padme! Is she alright? What happened? And who is that?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing at Luke while staring at Anakin.

"Move", Anakin replied simply, and pushed past Obi-Wan with ease.

"Anakin what are you doing?" cried Obi-Wan, pursuing Anakin in desperation. Anakin ignored him and kept on going. Obi-Wan followed.

Frustration burned through Anakin, as Obi-Wan blocked his path. "I said move!" yelled Anakin, and in his desperation he lashed out with the Force. Obi-Wan was lifted with invisible hands and shoved against the wall. Luke suddenly started wailing in fright again. Anakin froze for a brief moment, staring at Obi-Wan. He was unconscious, perhaps even dead, his head lolling unpleasantly at the side, his eyes closed from the world.

Oh Force. However much he claimed that he hated Obi-Wan to his new master Lord Sidius, deep down he always cared for and loved his master, and he couldn't destroy him. Ever. But this time, for Padme's sake, he left him. After a few tense minutes, Anakin finally made it to his ship.

He lay Padme down on the medical bed and started something he probably couldn't finish. He handed Luke to Threepio, who stuttered for a moment before scooting out of there immediately. Slowly, and with many tears, Anakin managed to get the baby out with his laser knife. Luckily Padme was still asleep, and Anakin prayed she felt no pain. Anakin didn't even look at the still baby but handed it to Threepio, who fortunately hadn't said a word since he came back from Luke. The droid seemed to realize Anakin's beastly temper when upset.

Anakin gently injected: Analgesicorum Medicament Rum the strongest painkiller in the entire galaxy. He then sprayed her wound with disinfection, which quickly spread, guaranteed to stop any infections.

He sewed her wound with dissolvable stitches, and then draped it thickly with bandages. There! Hopefully that was an end to Padme's suffering. Anakin checked her heart rate nervously. It was beating steadily. Relief flowed through Anakin. All he had to do now was wait for her to wake up and explain the worst. Like, for example, why was she on his ship?

Anakin's troubled thoughts were interrupted by Threepio. "Err…Master Anakin sir…your baby was confirmed a girl, and her status is: Weak, sir", jittered Threepio nervously. "And the baby Luke's status: Healthy".

"See to Padme, nurse her and inform me if there is any change," ordered Anakin firmly, sweeping past the nervous droid as his black cloak billowed through invisible wind behind him. It didn't seem that he cared in the slightest about the twin babies…


	3. Chapter 3- Luke

Chapter 3- Padme's awakening

_PPOV- (Padme__'__s Point of View)_

'Ugh. Darkness. I'm getting a bit fed up with it now. And I'm getting used to the sluggish, sickly way I am apparently always going to wake up in.' My drowsy eyes gradually adjusted to the dark room, my senses slowly coming back to me. 'What happened?' I thought. My brain took a while to catch up.

'Anakin! The babies… Where were they?' I struggled to sit up, but found it near impossible. What the heck?! I had metal restrainers on both my feet and arms. That just made me panic all the more. Suddenly my lower stomach let out a throb of pain, which forced me to relax a bit.

"Ani! Anakin, where are you!" I yelled, perhaps a bit pathetically. Tears started to form in my eyes as the situation became more and more confusing.

"Master Anakin is currently unavailable, Mistress Padme! Relax…" Threepio exclaimed, as Padme started to squirm violently.

"Where is he? And where are my babies!" I yelled just as nervous and frustrated.

"Master Anakin will attend shortly, I can bring the babies if you wish, just relax," soothed Threepio.

I hesitated for a moment before relaxing, lying down with ease.

"Okay I'm fine, just…bring the babies!" I ordered, surprised by my snappish temper. Threepio at once walked away in his stiff posture, disappearing out the room…

_LSPOV- (Lord Sidious__'__s Point of View)_

I stared at the hologram of my young apprentice, Lord Vader, in curiosity. "She gave birth to twins?" I repeated, astonished. "Both boys?" I added hopefully. Twin masculine figures would do astonishing work for the dark side. My apprentices face was hard, unreadable under a thick , emotionless, mask.

"No. One boy, one _girl_," he said the word 'girl' with pure venom. I could feel the hate he felt for the girl. The Force almost screamed my prediction for it. Suddenly his face changed. There was a hint of happiness in it, but his eyes were still as hard as a rock.

"And I owe Padme's life to you, my Master," he said humbly, a struggling smile stretched across his face. Of course the entire thing was a trick to lure Darth Vader to the dark side. The truth was I didn't even know if Padme would survive. Nor did I care. All of this was to deceive my apprentice, to twist his mind to evil. It worked, and now I had two new additions to the dark side. His children would join, or they would die. That was my way of things. "Yes, well, that was part of our deal, was it not?" I said innocently.

My apprentice cleared his throat in awkward embarrassment. "Well still…thank you." He said his voice full of gratitude.

"I expect even better work from you in the future for this debt," I said in a sharp voice. My usual voice.

"Yes master," agreed my apprentice.

"Bring the twins to me they shall be christened into the Dark side of the Force," I ordered maliciously.

He suddenly looked anxious but nodded reluctantly; "Yes master, I will meet you at the Hidden Sanctum at…" His voice trailed off, obviously expecting me to give a time.

"Come tomorrow at dusk," I ordered, drawing our conversation to an end.

"I shall be there master," he promised half-heartedly.

"I hope so." My voice had a commanding edge, warning him to be there or else. I pressed the end button and stopped our conversation.

_DV/APOV- (Darth Vader/Anakin__'__s Point of View)_

'Great. Now I have to christen my children into total evil, behind Padme's back tomorrow. Was that even possible?' I sighed, frustrated with myself. 'I'm a terrible father.'

But what else could I do? I owed my master, a debt of total gratitude. He did save Padme after all. The love of my life…

I couldn't refuse him. Not ever again. Padme doesn't even know I've turned to the Dark side yet. She thinks I've gave up being a Jedi (I shivered at the word) to have a happy life with our children, at the lakes of her home country. In a perfect world I could.

Could I keep this secret from her? 'Probably not.' A wise voice said in my head. 'Could I condemn my children to a black fate like this?' Nope, the wise voice sang in a smug way.

'Shut up wise voice!'

Suddenly I felt her…Padme. She had awoken.

Relief flowed through me, as I rushed to the medical compartment. When I barged in I had a shock waiting for me. There was Padme, with Threepio, holding one of the twins. The force told me it was the girl.

Threepio was cradling the boy, Luke, in an awkward embrace. "Padme!" I cried, rushing into her arms.

"Ani!" She cried in exchange, carefully placing the baby in the crib before falling into my arms.

"Are you OK? You had a rough sleep there," I breathed after a minute of hugging.

"I'm fine, you should be thinking of our babies though," she accused sarcastically. She gently pulled out of my arms and just as gently picked up the girl. "Meet our baby Leia," Padme cooed.

I nearly flinched away, but held my ground for Padme's sake. "Isn't she beautiful?" She cried automatically.

'Not really,' I thought. She had a snub-like nose, gleaming blue eyes, a wide grin, and no hair.

And she almost killed MY Padme!

"Mmm," I murmured, not capable of speaking. I said it through my teeth.

"Oh! And Luke of course!" she exclaimed, turning to the boy.

This time I could cope with it, because I actually loved this one.

Luke started crying in Threepio's arms, and he pathetically waved his hand at me as if wanting to be held.

I froze staring at him warily. What should I do? "He wants to see you," confirmed Padme, breathless with excitement. I scooped the tiny baby out of Threepio's arms without a word and stared into the boy's eyes. His crying instantly stopped and his face was almost…grave. He looked identical to the other twin, with baby blue eyes, a snub nose and a wide grin with no hair. But this one wasn't the almost killer.

"Uh…hi." I said in a nervous voice. His hand firmly reached out to my face and patted my cheek gently.

The Force nearly sent me flying as it screamed the same thing over and over again.

DON'T DO IT! DON'T CHRISTEN THEM INTO EVIL OR THE WHOLE GALAXY WILL PERISH!

It said the same thing, over and over again, in my head, until it was permanently burned in my brain. I stared at the child in utter amazement. He stared back innocently with his wide blue eyes locked on me. Was that him?

"Oh Anakin, when are we getting to my home planet?" asked Padme. Her voice was so far away, and it was difficult to answer, especially because I had to lie.

"Um, the hyper-drive is broken. Artoo is going to fix it," I lied between gritted teeth still staring at the baby.

"What's so surprising?" she asked innocently, her voice still sounding far away. I realized that my mouth was hanging open like a fish.

I shut it, and came back to reality. "No-Nothing." Padme raised her eyebrow. "Um, Luke just looks so… Handsome," I muttered. It wasn't a lie, just an excuse. She obviously believed that.

"Doesn't he look so much like you?"

He really didn't. Since when was I bald with a snub nose? Though I did have the blue eyes. But I didn't say anything, still thinking about what happened in my head.

"He has your grin," Padme said, pleased.

But suddenly that grin was gone.

In its place was a sullen hostile face.


	4. Chapter 4-Fate

**Hi guys! njchrispatrick has edited all of the chapters into better ones. Check out his stories they****'****re really good! He has worked tirelessly to get me all of these new and improved chapters, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Decisions

_APOV- Anakin__'__s Point Of View_

I paced up and down impatiently, longing for my blank mind to choose. Choose whom I serve, choose if I love the babies, choose if I love Padme.

The door opened and Threepio walked in mechanically with a silver tray of refreshments. "I thought you looked thirsty master," stuttered Threepio, placing the drinks on the table. I ignored them, looking straight at the golden robot.

"I need some advice Threepio," I said warmly. There was no ice in my voice, just hunger for knowledge.

"Yes master?"

I took a deep breath and started probing for advice. "If…someone important tells you to…do something that is near…impossible for you…should you…do it? For the people you love?" I struggled to sum it up without any accusations thrown at him.

Threepio looked at me, puzzled. "Sir, I am merely a Protocol Droid, I have no knowledge of such things."

I sighed angrily. Why was I even seeking advice from a mindless metal lump? "You're dismissed." Threepio clumsily stumbled out of the room, eager to get away from the unpredictable Anakin.

I rapped my fingers on the table, deep in thought. I love Padme…more than I've loved anyone, including the twins. Actually the only one I liked was Luke. What if I just left Leia with Sidious? I would finally be rid of the ruthless child. _I don__'__t think that you__'__re that heartless_, said a little voice boldly in my head. 'Shut up!' I commanded the little voice mentally.

I have to do this. For Padme.

_PPOV- Padme__'__s Point of View_

I waited anxiously cradling Leia in my trembling arms. Anakin said he was going to get a surprise ready for me, that he would be 5 minutes. That was an hour ago.

I knew something was wrong and something was troubling him. But of course he wouldn't tell his beloved wife. I had a bad feeling about his 'surprise'. It looked like he was going to try and gently break bad news to me while I was happy. But maybe that's just me being paranoid.

Leia started to wail in despair of lack of attention when my thoughts wandered elsewhere. I smiled upon my baby and stared at her beautiful face once more, memorizing every feature.

"Daddy's coming soon," I cooed in reassurance, gently placing her in her crib. She gurgled once or twice, waving her hands weakly in the air. I sat in my seat again, admiring my two beautiful babies once more.

I heard the rasping and rattling breath of Luke, in his crib. So far Luke had been the quieter of the two. He hadn't cried, nor demanded attention. He was lost in a world of his own. I peered into the crib, beaming at the angel before me. His wide blue eyes were locked on mine, watching my every move. I yearned to hug him, to kiss him, to express my motherly love.

Somehow he reminded me so much of Anakin, not like Leia did. Although the twins were identical in features, to me they were total opposites. Did that make sense? As if called, Anakin burst into the room like an angry tornado.

_APOV-(Anakin__'__s Point of View) _

"Padme!" I felt the anger and hatred leave me as soon as I saw her too-beautiful face.

"Ani," she said equally happy to see me.

"How is the baby?" I asked, looking towards Luke.

"Babies," she corrected me sternly.

"That's what I said."

I could see the puzzlement in her eyes as I said 'baby', so I quickly changed the subject. "The hyper-drive is almost ready." I said, lying smoothly.

"Anakin, tell me what's wrong." She said it straight, accusingly. Wow, she can see straight through me!

"Nothing, dear." She was about to speak, but I stopped her by putting my finger over her lips. "Padme, I love you, never forget that." I obviously took her off guard with my random remark. I suddenly connected my lips to hers, proving my overwhelming love…

_PPOV- Padme__'__s Point of View_

I was a bit bewildered when Anakin's lips moved ferociously with mine. No, scratch that, not a bit; a lot. Not that I don't enjoy these kisses. They were normally rare and too few. But this kiss was so different. It was urgent, harsh, his lips crushing mine.

Nothing sweet or romantic. Just fast and furious. His muscular arms locked around my neck, pushing me more into his eager lips. Only when my lungs shriveled up from lack of oxygen did he release me.

I gasped for breath as Anakin skimmed his nose down my neck. Since when did he get to the back of me? "I love you, and please forgive me," he whispered from behind.

"Wh-" I was interrupted when I was suddenly shot in the back with an electric wave. I felt blinding pain, and then my world went black.

_APOV-(Anakin__'__s Point of View) _

I had to do this. For her. Even if it meant stunning her with my blaster. I watched her too beautiful body crumple to the floor, her face turn emotionless in sleep. I may seem cruel, but this was for her life.

I gently lifted her limp body and placed her on the bed. After tucking her in with a quilt, and a parting kiss on the cheek, I made my way towards the helpless twins.

I stared at both of them, taking in their expressions. Leia was crying in obvious despair, rolling restlessly, whereas Luke was staring intently with his ocean-blue eyes, accusing me wordlessly. I somehow shook off his steely eye grip and took out the sleeping drafts I had prepared for them. It was quite easy, just inject them with it in their arm and they fell in a deep sleep.

Leia was the easiest to do, her rolling and crying stopped in 2 seconds flat. Luke was so much harder. His fearsome blue eyes captured mine, holding me prisoner mentally. I tried to avoid them as I jabbed his arm. His eyes rolled into his head, as if trying to stay awake. At last sleep got the better of him, and his eyes left mine.

I whistled piercingly for the two droids to come. They stood in front of me within in a few seconds. They were small insignificant droids; their only purpose was levitating heavy objects within their force fields. I placed a baby in each of the fields before quickly sprinting forward, the droids at my side. After locking the door I marched forward, taking Leia to her doom.

_PPOV-Padme__'__s Point of View _

Soft, warm, comfortable softness. Wow, that's a new way to wake up. Normally it's just pain and hard surfaces. I fluttered my eyelids open to peek at my surroundings, and I was a bit surprised. I'm on a bed and it's surprisingly nice and comfy.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. I found myself strapped to the bed when I tried to move. What the hell? There was a recorded hologram message by the bed, just within my arm's reach. I pressed the button warily, awaiting the message. A hologram of my husband appeared.

_Padme. I know you__'__re going to be angry with me. I completely understand that. But please find it in your heart to forgive me for what I__'__m doing. I love you so much, more than this universe, more than our children. I must do this. For your life. There is so much you don__'__t know about me__…__I__'__ll tell you everything later. But__…__the children must go. I wouldn__'__t do this if I could avoid it. So please. Stay calm. I love you._

_Anakin _

Stay calm?! STAY CALM?! He was about to do something to our children, to save me! Hell no, I was not going to stay calm. He wanted me to lounge around on my butt while he goes off doing something fatal to my darling angels!

I struggled uselessly against the straps, yelling all the while. Luckily the door swung open, though I wasn't expecting who would walk in, I gasped at the figure coming towards me.

He was as green as a bogey, yet as small as an elf. He had grey wispy hair sprouting at the top of his frail head. His clothes were torn and ripped, a lightsaber in hand. Yoda.

_APOV-Anakin__'__s Point of View_

"You have done well my apprentice."

I bowed stiffly, still clutching the babies. Both had woken up from there slumber, groggy but still awake. Leia was whimpering pathetically, Luke staring. As usual.

"Give them to me Lord Vader." My master's voice was firm and dangerous. A little reluctantly I handed him the baby Leia. As soon as his white spidery hands made contact, Leia screamed in pain trying to shuffle away. "This one is useless, too good. She cowers away from the Dark Side of the Force." My master spat roughly, handing the baby to me. There was nothing nice about his touch.

I took Leia and placed her back in the force field. She looked absolutely terrified, her expression mirroring the one that Padme occasionally wore.

"Hand me the boy." He commanded sharply. Much more reluctantly I handed Luke to him. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the soon to be screams. No scream came.

I opened my eyes grimly to see something extraordinary and horrifying. There was Luke, my son, snuggling against my master's skeletal chest. I gulped, feeling the pang of guilt building in my stomach. I always knew that Luke was different. Not weak. But I never thought that he would be susceptible to the evil of Palpatine. But he looked happy. For the first time, I saw my son smile. No, beam! His whole face lit up, and now the pang of guilt was a pang of loss. Luke was obviously drawn to the power that oozed from my master, Dark side or not.

The old corpse cradled Luke, rocking him back and forth. A look of pure ice and evil glee lighting his features. "He is the one." My master said quietly. "He comes with me. He shall be trained in the arts of the Dark side."

I glared at my master, suddenly hating every part of him. He took my baby and put him in a tub full of inky liquid. "What is that?" I demanded coldly.

"This is the blood of the former masters of the Dark side." My master explained, smiling cruelly. "As soon as he has absorbed this, the Dark side will claim him as my apprentice, until the time comes that I see fit to acknowledge him as a Sith Lord.."

I gaped in shock and horror at what I had done. What I had created. The old skeleton snatched my baby out, and examined him in delight. I observed his horrible handiwork. At the side of my frail baby's left arm was a mark I hoped never to see again. A small four-point star, with three tips on each point and an eye in the center. It was sinister, and I didn't like it.

"An ancient symbol of the Dark side." explained the decrepit old man. Then his lips curved into a weird shape. Was it a smile? "We have company. Take your lightsaber out Lord Vader."

I activated my bright scarlet lightsaber, preparing for an unknown fight. Wondering what side I was on. Was it Obi-Wan? A Jedi? Someone I once loved…?

_YPOV-Yoda__'__s Point of View_

I causally opened the door, hobbling in with my old stick. I was too late. I saw the boy had the mark, that he was bound to the powers of the Sith. Sidius had already claimed him. "It has been some time, Sidius hmm?" I questioned in surprised voice, greeting him like an old friend.

"Yoda." He greeted me with his gleaming ruby lightsaber. I didn't activate mine.

"No need for violence, there is." I said in harsh voice, pushing the glowing blade away telekinetically. I glanced at Vader, feeling burning frustration burning through the force. He looked torn, not knowing whether to defend his master or support me. "You look well Vader, how is your wife?" I asked, ignoring Sidius.

He paled then his eyes turned a hollow yellow. "What have you done with her?!" he demanded activating his lightsaber.

"Told her the truth." I told him with a sigh, simply gesturing towards the coming shadow. While it was not the Jedi way to form attachments such as marriage, Anakin had always been such a powerful boy. He would need someone to keep him grounded, and the Senator at least understood that.

"A-Anakin…" I heard Padme's voice as she rushed towards him.

"Padme!" He cried, his eyes turning a warm brown again.

Padme rushed to him, stroking his face tenderly. "Ani, Yoda told me…that you've turned to the Dark side. That…you were going to sacrifice our babies." Padme glanced at Leia and breathed a sigh of relief. "Anakin, all I need is your love."

Vader roared in frustration, almost shaking Padme though it was impossible since he had Leia in hand. "Love didn't save you Padme, only my powers did." He explained stiffly.

"Come with me." Padme begged, stroking Vader's long blonde hair. "Help me raise our children. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

Vader didn't say anything only stared at Padme longingly. "We have to stay Padme, Luke has…" Vader trailed off with guilt.

I finished his sentence for him. "Christened into evil, your boy has become."

Padme stared at Vader in disbelief. "No, Anakin…please say it isn't true!" She looked over at Sidious, and she let out a choked sob as she saw the now sleeping Luke nestled in the arms of Sidious. "You're going down a path I can't follow." Padme sobbed in a broken voice.

"Stop please…I love you," he murmured.

I interrupted their conversation by activating my lightsaber. "You two go, take girl hmm?" I said.

"What about Luke?!" yelled Padme. Clearly she was torn.

"The boy, too late for him we are. In Sidious's control, he is."

"Padme, come on…we have to…"

"NO!" Padme struggled against Anakin's steel grip as he tugged her out the door. "LUKE!"

Sidious cackled as he dodged the twirling green Jedi master, still holding Luke in his arms. "Come now Yoda, you wouldn't want to kill a baby, would you?"

I paused for a moment, and it was all that Sidious needed. He darted off to the right, surprisingly nimble for an old man. He ducked into a small ship as I came hurrying after him, trying to slow him down with the Force, but he was too strong. He blasted a pillar off to the side, sending it falling towards me. Just as I had with Dooku, I had to stop it.

Sidious ducked into his craft and shot off, leaving me on the ground. I sighed and shook my head sadly as I watched him fly away. "In terrible danger, the future is," I muttered. "Now that Sidious has young Skywalker."


End file.
